


Things That Bring Us Together

by BioHackingSkimmons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ch.1 Hurt/Comfort, Ch.2 Smut, F/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioHackingSkimmons/pseuds/BioHackingSkimmons
Summary: Deathly Hallows AU. After Ron abandons them, Harry and Hermione keep on the move. The long winter wears on them, but also pushes them together.Ch.1 rated Teen, Ch.2 is coming and is rated Explicit.Edit: Ch.3 added, rated E





	1. Solace

Ron had left them, they were on the run from a once-friendly ministry that was now hunting them like dogs, and they had a maddening Horcrux that they had no clue how to destroy. These were the thoughts that plagued Harry's mind for every minute of every day, sitting in the corner of a tent that they had set up in the middle of nowhere. Tired of staring into space as those thoughts ran like a movie on loop in his head, Harry looked up and over, eyes tracking to where Hermione spent most of her time, sitting on the floor near a staticky radio wishing to hear any news, while also hoping to hear nothing.

Harry sat just watching her, knowing exactly how she felt. After a moment, he stood from his familiar chair and walked over to Hermione. He looked down at her, her curly brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail, a little grimy from their time on the run. It took a second of him just standing there for Hermione to look up at him, her eyes reflecting the anxiety, fear, and worry he was feeling. Harry reached out with both his hands, silently asking Hermione to place hers in his. She did after a slight hesitation, allowing herself to be gently guided to stand. Once Hermione was standing, Harry released her hands and stepped a little closer, reaching up behind her neck and finding the clasp of the Horcrux. He unhooked the necklace, pulling the pendant away from Hermione's chest and tossing it to a nearby chair.

Hermione was looking confused and skeptical about what Harry was doing, and maybe a little bit annoyed about being disturbed when Harry reached out and took her hands again, stepping backward and leading her to a more open area of the tent. He smiled as best he could, ignoring Hermione's questioning look as he began to twist his body in place, causing Hermione's shoulders to mimic his movements by his hold on her hands. It took a moment, but eventually Hermione cracked a smile and started dancing along, the effect of the Horcrux finally wearing. Harry laughed happily as Hermione started to dance along, pulling her in and spinning her by her hand, getting her to laugh too.

Harry's heart felt light in that moment of levity, the weight of the wizarding world, and indeed the muggle world, lifting from his shoulders for a minute. The magical radio that was broadcasting static changed it's tune, playing an upbeat song for them to dance too. Harry laughed again and grinned as Hermione spun him this time, the world seeming to brighten for a while as they danced with each other, stepping and twirling as one. When the song started drawing down to a close, the two gravitated closer, Harry's arms wrapping around Hermione's waist as Hermione held Harry's shoulders, resting her head on one of her hands. When the song ended, they didn't step away from each other. Instead, they enjoyed the solace they felt from being close to someone who understood everything. When they did eventually stop swaying in place and pulled away, it wasn't very far as they looked each other in the face.

Neither would be able to say exactly what compelled them to do it, but it just felt right to them both, the slow lean in, the moment of tension when they felt one another's breath on their skin just before their lips met. It felt like it was always meant to be when their lips meshed together in the gentle, mutually consoling kiss. Never before had a kiss felt so right, so... perfect. They came apart just as slowly and gently as they came together, if not more so. There was a moment of bliss they felt before the weight of their reality came crashing back down on top of them. They looked away from each other as they stepped apart, neither able to look the other in the eye for some reason they couldn't identify. They both went to bed shortly after, not saying a word for the rest of the night.

The next day they packed up again, not staying in one place too long as they moved from the middle of nowhere to the middle of nowhere, but slightly different. Just like the kiss, Hermione wouldn't have been able to explain what compelled her one sleepless night to get out of her bed, walk across the tent, and silently crawl into Harry's. It had been a few days since the kiss, and they hadn't spoken of it, seeing as how they had barely spoken at all for the last couple weeks. It wasn't out of resentment or anything similar, just that there was nothing to say, no words that could make their situation better or different. So they stayed quiet, only talking when needed.

The trend of speechlessness continued as Hermione carefully pulled back the covers on Harry's bed, knowing that he would still be just awake as she was. Harry couldn't say he was shocked by Hermione slipping into his bed, maybe a little surprised, but not shocked. Many times he had wanted to seek out Hermione's comfort in the night, wanting someone to be near in the cold loneliness of the nights, but hadn't because he wasn't sure if it would be crossing some sort of line. So he welcomes her, scooting over as much as he could to make room, and it again felt right as Hermione rested on her back next to him, their arms touching at their sides as they lie still, falling asleep easily now that they had each other.

Hermione had tried to sleep in her own bed again for the next few nights after, but she always found herself with Harry before too long. After a while, she stopped even pretending like she was going to try sleeping on her own and it became apart of the routine for them to go to bed together. They didn't sleep quite as well, the beds they were using barely big enough for one person, let alone two, and they were both trying to sleep on their backs with minimal contact.

One night, Hermione had grown tired of feeling like she was constantly in danger of falling off the edge of the bed and turned on her side, scooting into sleep against Harry towards the center of the mattress, resting her head on his shoulder for a pillow. After that night they gave up on trying to keep space between them when they both realized that neither would be able to sleep without the other again. They slowly accepted that cuddling together would be the only way to sleep comfortably in the tiny bed. It took a few nights of Hermione cuddling closer and closer to Harry for him to give up trying to sleep on his back. Harry, climbing into the little cubby hole that his bed sat in first like usual, rested on his side facing the Hermione and the opening, gesturing for her to do the same. Hermione gladly followed instruction, climbing into bed with her back to Harry, spooning with him in the center of the mattress. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's abdomen, holding her securely as they drifted off for a good night's sleep. The two never had to worry about being lonely or cold during the dark winter nights again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Spring finally broke the long winter, Harry and Hermione rejoiced and celebrated by moving to a spot near a secluded lake where they could finally bathe. Hermione crafted a schedule where they could wash at the lake before coming back to the tent to get dressed in privacy while the one not bathing would be doing something elsewhere. Hermione had given Harry the first timeslot at the lake, Harry had, of course, argued that she should be allowed first, but had eventually accepted the kindness after had Hermione had made a not-entirely-joking comment about his desperate need of a bath. That short discussion was the most words they'd spoken to each other in one day for more than a month.

It was late in the afternoon, and Harry was in the lake, discarded dirty clothes resting over a fallen log along with a clean towel that Hermione had produced out of her purse of wonders. He sighed happily as he ran his fingers through his hair, massaging in the shampoo that Hermione had also given him. He closed his eyes as he lowered himself entirely into the water, scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair before resurfacing. He was wiping the water out of his eyes and face as he stepped closer to the shore to wash his body when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Harry?" Hermione called out timidly.

Harry's eyes snapped open, he'd walked in enough that his torso was out of the water, the small waves on the surface of the crystal-clear lake dancing around his waist. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry called back, worried that something had or was about to happen. He searched the wood line along the shore through his blurry vision, his glasses sitting on the log next to his towel. He finally saw Hermione appear from behind some foliage after he called out.

"I'm okay," Hermione said as she walked out into the clearing along the shore, "I just seem to have misplaced my bag." She looked around the clearing, eyes searching. "Have you seen it?" She asked, looking over to Harry standing in the water.

"Oh... I... Uhm..." Harry tried to remember if he knew where her bag was while also trying to act as nonchalant about Hermione standing there as she was. "Is it over by the log?" He lifted one hand to point, only then realizing that he had positioned his hands to cover himself below water.

"Oh, I see it," Hermione said with a relieved tone, glimpsing the bag peeking out from behind the log. "Thanks." She smiled gratefully towards Harry while heading over to the log, realizing after that he wouldn't have been able to see her smile without his glasses from that far.

Harry watched Hermione head over to her bag with his heart pounding nervously in his chest, seeing her bend down and pick it up. Then it looked like she paused before turning around to go back to the tent.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in an uncharacteristically small voice, still looking down at the bag.

"Yeah?" Harry prompted, trying to keep his voice even, waiting to see what had Hermione acting so odd.

Hermione cleared her throat before speaking, clearly having a hard time finding the words, "I know this is supposed to be your time for privacy..." She started nervously, "But, being alone in the tent is freaking me out." Hermione sat on the log now, fingers still holding the purse straps with the bag sitting on the ground between her legs, eyes fixated on the ground, "This is going to sound a little strange, but would you be okay with me sitting here until you're done? I promise I won't look." She added quickly, fighting the urge to look over and gauge Harry's reaction.

"Uhm..." Harry was a little stunned, unsure of what to say. When he saw Hermione's form shift nervously, he was quick to ease her worries, "Yeah," He nodded, though he could tell Hermione wasn't looking at him as promised, "I suppose that would be okay."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you," She said in a clear voice, eyes still on the ground in front of her as she breathed out in relief.

There was silence as Harry stood still in the water, not familiar and comfortable like the silence they'd grown used in the past months, but distinctly awkward. Harry felt such the need to say something at that moment, he spoke without so much as consulting his brain first, "Since you're here, I wouldn't be bothered if you wanted to bathe too." Harry swallowed thickly as he heard the words leave his mouth. His intentions were pure, offering to share the big lake with Hermione, knowing that she wouldn't want to be alone while bathing if the tent spooked her, but he was sure of how Hermione would probably take it, and braced for the fallout. "If you'd like." He added nervously, wincing at how bad that sounded too. He wanted to shy away from the situation, to look away from Hermione sitting on the log, but he didn't, only lowing his head a touch, ready to apologize. He saw Hermione's head turn towards him, seeming to study him for a moment while the world seemed to pause.

"Okay."

Harry wasn't positive he wasn't hearing things, sure that he had to have miss heard the quiet "okay" that came from Hermione's lips. But any doubts he had about it were squashed when he saw Hermione pull out her wand and open her bag.

"Accio bath towel." Hermione cast the spell into her bag, a rolled-up bath towel promptly popping up out of her purse for her to snatch out of the air. She closed the bag and put away her wand, setting the towel next to Harry's on the log.

Harry swallowed thickly for the second time in as many minutes, disbelieving in his own eyes as he watched Hermione stand up after setting the towel down, reaching for her waist before suddenly pausing, turning to him.

"Well turn around," She said expectantly, twirling a finger in the air.

"Right, sorry," Harry muttered as he turned in place, his back facing the shore as he stared out over the lake. He waited and listened to the faint sounds of clothes being removed, smirking when it started to take a while, picturing Hermione folding her clothes neatly and knowing she was doing just that. He shook his head as he realized that he'd just pictured his friend naked and once again felt a wave of nervousness wash over him as he realized she was undressing and was about to get in the water with him.

Harry's already rapidly beating heart spiked when he heard water sloshing behind him, indicating Hermione was stepping into the lake. He listened to the sound of Hermione disturbing the water get closer until it stopped right behind him.

"You can turn around now," Hermione said softly, standing right behind Harry.

Harry slowly turned back around to face Hermione, unsure of what exactly was happening and what he should say or do, if anything. As he turned around, he squinted, and Hermione resolved in his vision, seeing water lapping idly at her navel as she stood waiting. Looking up, he couldn't help but stare at Hermione's perfectly petite breasts, and the inviting stiffness of her pink nipples. Continuing to look up, Harry's eyes fell upon Hermione's face, her lips wearing a small nervous smile reflected by her slightly anxious brown eyes. The curls of her dirty brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail, the loose strands of hair framing her face.

Something shifted in Harry's perception of Hermione right then. He'd always know that she was beautiful and attractive, but in a platonic friendship sort of way, but now that she was standing here in front of him like this, something stirred in him, a sexual attraction to the gorgeous and brilliant girl he felt lucky to have in his life.

Their familiar and comfortable silence fell over them like a blanket, Hermione reaching out with one hand and placing it on Harry's forearm just below his elbow. Harry's eyes fell to look at the hand placed on his arm but was distracted by the distorted sight of Hermione's naked legs and waist below the water, his slowly stiffening erection twitching against his palm as he took in the view. His eyes returned to Hermione's when he felt her tug his arm, pulling his hand away from where he was covering himself and placing it on her hip. Harry copied Hermione's instruction with his other hand, heart racing faster as he left himself exposed by lightly grasping Hermione's sides. Hermione rested her hands on Harry's shoulders, and both were reminded of the night they'd danced and first kissed. They hadn't kissed since then, but it had never felt like the right time, never felt like it had that night.

They felt that now, that thing that made them seek the comfort of each other's lips weeks ago, but stronger. Hermione stepped closer, closing the distance between them with an embrace, lips joining together and stepping as one deeper into the lake. When they got deep enough that Hermione's natural buoyancy would hold most of her weight, she came away from Harry's lips for just a moment and pushed off from the bottom of the lake, lifting herself partly out of the water and high enough to wrap her legs around Harry's waist, thankful that Harry was quick enough to catch on to support and balance them both. Their lips came together again in a deeper kind of kiss as Hermione settled wrapped around Harry's torso like a full-body hug.

As they kissed, Harry slowly started shifting one hand away from Hermione's body, moving it down and away from her once he was sure he could hold her with just one arm. Fingers finding and guiding his erection up, Harry pressed his stiff head against the warmth between Hermione's legs, where he felt her shift, moving her body and sinking a little as she slowly lowered herself on Harry's erection. Both had to come away from the kiss as they gasped in unison at the intensity of it, Hermione finally settling with Harry's entire length buried inside her, filling her up.

Harry was panting, feeling a familiar tension at the very base of his penis, fighting the sensation as Hermione started to move, his lips pressing into Hermione's shoulder as their heads came to rest next to each other. Hermione knew that she was the one that needed to move, Harry being focused on holding her and keeping balance. She coiled and curved her body to lift her hips away from Harry's, just high enough before relaxing back down, a pleasured sigh escaping her lips as she did. Harry closed his eyes with intense concentration as Hermione rode him, fighting the increasing swell of heated pressure fighting to escape. He felt her move up and down once, twice...

"Hermione," Harry groaned as she settled against his hips for the third time, trying to warn her as he lost his battle, physically unable to hold it back as his orgasm exploded out, his cum spilling out deep inside Hermione as he grunted, fingertips pressing hard into her back as he held her tight against his body. "I'm sorry." Harry panted out once his orgasm subsided.

"It's okay," Hermione assured, voice heavy with breathlessness as she whispered into Harry's ear, "I still enjoyed it." She smiled, kissing his ear as she relaxed, letting Harry recover for a minute.

"That's not what I meant," Harry said, voice nervous, "What if you get pregnant?" He felt his erection fading and used his hold on Hermione to lift her, shivering at the fantastic and intense sensation as his still semi-hard cock slid from within her.

"Oh," Hermione said unconcernedly, unwrapping her legs from around Harry's waist and floating gracefully down to stand on her feet. "No need to worry, I can't get pregnant." She smiled reassuringly as the pair looked into each other's faces again, she elaborated when she saw Harry's perplexed expression, "I charmed myself last year. Birth control." She smiled and explained, "It's impossible for me to get pregnant until I do the counterspell and remove the charm."

Harry blew out the breath he was holding in a sigh of relief, "That's good." He smiled back.

"Mhm," Hermione hummed before smirking a little, "So," She said, eyebrow quirked and hands-on-hips with a playful attitude, "You don't care if I enjoyed it?"

"That's not what I meant either," Harry chuckled, "Of course I care, I was just more worried about the whole accidental pregnancy thing, and understandably so, I think," Harry smirked and chuckled. It had been so long since he'd been able to be playful with Hermione, or really anyone for that matter, making him realize just how much he missed the old days of Hogwarts. He stepped to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her lower back as he leaned in for another kiss.

They both felt it, their speechlessness settling over them again like a familiar blanket while they embraced, Harry lifting a hand from Hermione's back. While their tongues moved with and against each other in a beautiful dance, Harry reached up into Hermione's hair, finding the base of her ponytail and gently pulling out the elastic band she had holding it. Harry pulled reluctantly away from the kiss, slipping the elastic band onto his wrist, so it didn't get lost. "Do you know how to float?" Harry asked quietly while fluffing Hermione's grimy hair.

Hermione smiled and nodded, catching the hint and turning around. She simply lifted her feet off the ground, pivoting until she was floating on her back on the surface of the water, closing her eyes and relaxing. Harry was mesmerized by the gracefulness of Hermione's movements, watching her body come up from the depths and float on the surface. He was again taken by the sight of Hermione's chest, glistening in the sinking afternoon sun as beads of water ran down the soft swell of her breasts back into the lake. Harry started close to Hermione's scalp, fingers running through her hair as he did his best to gently break it up in the water. He felt a pang of sympathy for Hermione, having to deal with her hair like this for months, and knew that it would take more than one shampooing to clean it. They had tried a cleaning spell, always with poor results, but it was something, right up until it stopped working entirely. "Stand back up for the Shampoo," Harry instructed gently, looking around for the bottle Hermione had charmed to float and always be nearby.

They had cleaned themselves after Harry was done washing Hermione's hair the two times it took to come clean. Harry was done just before Hermione, getting out of the lake and rushing to his towel, the breeze across the shore chilling his dripping skin. Quickly drying his hair to stop dripping and wrapping the towel around himself, he put on his glasses and picked up the second towel and headed back to the lake, watching Hermione wringing out her hair as she climbed out of the water, handing it to her right as she got out. Hermione smiled her grateful thanks as she took the towel and dried herself before wrapping it around her chest. Together, they headed back to the tent carrying their dirty clothes, Hermione carrying her bag as well.

Back inside the tent away from the chilling breeze, Hermione used a spell to dry their hair, leaving it to the towels to dry their bodies. Harry tried to focus on drying himself but couldn't help but watch Hermione rubbing the towel over her body with her back turned. His lips parted with heavy breathing when Hermione bent at her waist to dry her legs. Looking down at himself, Harry saw he had become hard again, his erection pressing against the towel, lifting it like a sideways tent. He couldn't help himself, not that he wanted to, seeing Hermione's unintentional display.

Hermione turned around after drying herself and straightening back up, about to make her way to her secluded part of the tent to get dressed when she saw Harry staring, quickly noticing the bulge pressing against his towel. Raising an eyebrow as if to say "already?" she took a split second, deciding what to do before stepping forward. Hermione kept her eyes locked with Harry's as she walked over until she was right in front of him, where she tilted her gaze down to Harry's waist. She reached out with her hand, wrapping her fingers around the doubled up and tucked fabric that was holding his towel up, her knuckles slipping along Harry's skin.

All it took was a gentle tug for Harry's towel to loosen and fall away, the fabric that had been holding his erection down falling away and causing his penis to spring up when it was freed. Harry looked down once he was naked again, having been staring at Hermione's angled face, just in time to see her fingers gently wrap around his stiff cock, a throb of excitement pulsing in Hermione's hand as Harry felt her grasp him.

"That was my first time," Harry suddenly blurted out, unsure of why he did. He looked up at the same time as Hermione, their eyes meeting again, "In the lake... It was my first time... With someone." Harry felt Hermione begin to slowly stroke him as he focused on her face, her lips forming into an understanding smile.

"I thought it might have been," Hermione said quietly, voice pleasant and nonjudgmental, "There's no need to worry," She smiled again, this time with a hint of deviousness Harry recognized from whenever she was about to break the rules, "You'll last longer this time."

Harry smiled and nodded, not knowing what to say before closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Hermione touching him.

"Aren't you going to touch me?" Hermione asked expectantly, getting Harry to open his eyes and look at her with a slightly bewildered expression. "Give me your hand," Hermione whispered, holding out her hand for Harry's.

Harry looked down, reaching out with his hand and placing it in Hermione's, watching as she adjusted her grip so she was holding the back of his hand, lining up their fingers. He then let himself be directed, eyes wide and attentive as he watched Hermione move his hand towards her pelvis, saw his fingers slipping between her legs, and felt a familiar warmth as Hermione pressed his fingers against her. Harry looked back up to Hermione's face when he heard her sigh, seeing her lips parted and eyes closed with eyebrows raised, almost like she was trying to open her eyes again. Harry didn't look away from Hermione's face, liking the way she openly expressed her pleasure as she guided his hand, pressing one of his fingertips between her lips, and like breaking a seal, her wetness came rushing to meet him.

Harry knew enough to know that this meant Hermione was just as aroused as he was, feeling the proof coat his fingers as Hermione moved his hand again, more towards the front of her pelvis where she started moving his fingers in small circles for him near the front end of her lips. Harry watched Hermione's reaction to what she was making his fingers do and wondered what she was using his hand for that made her mouth open in a silent moan and her eyelids flutter like that. He felt Hermione's hand fall away from his, leaving him to continue the massage-like motions between her legs on his own. Harry closed his eyes, his hand on autopilot as his mind slipped back to Hermione's hand that had kept stroking him all the while. Reopening his eyes after a moment, he would've been lying to say that Hermione's touch didn't feel good, but he wanted something more. Focusing on Hermione's face, Harry saw that her eyes were still lightly fluttering from whatever he was doing with his fingers.

Harry happily waited, watching Hermione's expressions as they slowly changed, whatever she was feeling from his repetitive motions seeming to fade as she reopened her eyes, locking her gaze with his. He saw something new in her eyes, a type of desire he didn't recognize, and it sent a pleasurable tingle down his spine. He felt Hermione's hand let go of him as he saw her lick her lips just before she started lowering to the ground. He watched her as she sank to her knees, his hand that had still been massaging her being pushed away as her pelvis fell out of reach. Harry couldn't be sure what exactly Hermione was doing, but he had a pretty good idea as she settled on the ground sitting on her heels. He watched her arm come up, her thumb and forefinger wrapping around the base of his erection as she slowly leaned in, big brown eyes looking up at him through her lashes as she placed her free hand on the floor between her knees for balance. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he saw Hermione's red lips part, then felt them seal around his head. He groaned, and his knees nearly buckled when he felt Hermione's warm, wet mouth surround his sensitive tip.

Harry watched panting as Hermione's head started bobbing, small movements at first, lips not moving past his head, but soon started taking more of him in her mouth. Harry stared down at Hermione, her eyes closed as she took as much of him as she could into her mouth, struck by the awesome sight of his friend turned apparent lover on her knees in front of him, sitting on her heels, back curved as she was leaned in to wrap her full lips around his stiff erection. His eyes were locked on the firm, round globes of Hermione's ass, pronounced by her curved lower back and gently moving along with her whole body as she enthusiastically sucked his cock.

As much as Harry was enjoying the feeling of Hermione's mouth surrounding his erection, now soaked with her saliva, it was still not what he wanted, Hermione's mouth not where he wanted to cum. Reaching down, Harry wrapped his fingers around Hermione's arm, gently as to not startle her, and started to try and coax her to stand. He saw her eyes open, looking up at him through her lashes with question in her eyes. Harry smiled reassuringly at Hermione, watching as she slid his cock out of her mouth, lifting her supporting hand from the floor to wipe the excess saliva from her lips.

As Hermione stood, Harry reached out with his other hand and brushed his fingers through her now soft brunette curls just behind her temple, smiling once she was at eye level, and he could properly look into the deep chocolate of her eyes. Fingers resting along the side of her neck now, Harry drew Hermione in, pressing their lips together in a kiss that quickly opened, tongues swirling together with intense passion. Harry stepped closer to Hermione, careful to make sure his erection got pushed up vertically to rest comfortably sandwiched between their bodies.

With one hand caressing Hermione's neck and the other holding her hip, Harry started to slowly move, using his body against hers to tell her how to step. He was aiming for the dining table sitting a few feet behind Hermione, slowly stepping them in that direction as they lost themselves in the deep kiss. There was a sudden and loud sound of table legs scraping against the wooden floor, Hermione having backed into it and bumping it with her ass. Harry felt Hermione jump and pull away from the kiss, startled by the noise and contact as she looked over her shoulder to see what she'd run into. Harry saw the question in her eyes clear as day when she looked back, "Do you want me to sit here?" Harry nodded, smiling when Hermione obeyed and placed her palms on the edge of the table, jumping a little and sliding herself back to sit.

Harry just stood and admired Hermione for a moment, sitting on the table with her legs teasingly together, hands still gripping the lip next to her thighs as she looked up at him, waiting. His eyes were drawn to Hermione's chest, the pink nipples he'd yet to pinch, the weight of her palm-sized breasts he'd yet to caress. Wanting to taste Hermione's lips again before anything else, he reached out and slid his fingers through her hair again, finding it quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do. He stepped forward until his hips were pressed against Hermione's knees, leaning the rest of the short distance to her sugary lips.

With one hand loosely tangled in Hermione's hair, Harry set his other hand on Hermione's naked hip, holding her there for a moment before he began sliding his palm up along her soft skin, aiming for her breasts. Reaching Hermione's chest, Harry slid his hand to cup her breast, feeling her nipple between his fingers and then against his palm as he massaged her. He was unsure of what he was doing but figured it was working when Hermione hummed into his mouth and spread her knees apart. Stepping between her spread knees, Harry felt Hermione's hands come to rest on his sides, and his erection again become sandwiched between their bodies, pressing against Hermione's abdomen.

Moments later, they both couldn't delay anymore, feeling needy and desperate as their lips came apart. Harry watched as Hermione lie flat, lifting her legs and setting her heels on the table, ankles spread and legs invitingly open. Harry licked his lips as he truly saw for the first time what he had glimpsed between Hermione's legs when she'd bent over to dry herself, what had made him cum so quickly before in the lake. He wanted to kiss the lips between her legs, touch her, and feel the wetness that he could see cover his fingers once again. Harry was so taken with the beauty of Hermione's pussy, the first he'd ever seen, that he didn't notice the look of growing concern on her gorgeous face.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a quiet, worried voice.

Harry looked up to meet Hermione's eyes, still oblivious to her worry as he felt a burning desire start to take over. "Yeah?" He studied her gorgeous face, curly brunette hair splayed out on the table under her head.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked, calming once she saw the way Harry was looking at her.

"Yeah," Harry said again, nodding, "You?" He asked. He wanted to touch her, to feel some part of her on some part of him, so he lifted his hands on wrapped them around her muscley calves, gently stroking her legs. They felt smooth, Harry had watched Hermione shave them, and everything else, listening to her complaining about how it'd been weeks since she'd been able too, and he could tell the difference from when she had her legs wrapped around his body in the lake.

Hermione just nodded, and Harry could see her throat bob as she swallowed, clearly getting more aroused by Harry's loving touches. Looking down, Harry's thighs were already pressed against the lip of the table, and Hermione was too far, needing her to scoot down to him. He saw her understand, watched as she lifted her feet off the table and started shuffling her body down, stopping once her tailbone was just above the edge of the table, placing herself enticingly within reach.

Harry shifted his hold on Hermione's legs to the backs of her thighs, just above her knees, to help hold some of the weight. He used his grasp on Hermione to guide her legs, push her knees up near her chest with her lower legs dangling in the air. Harry released one of Hermione's legs, seeing her take up the slack and hold it in place as he reached down and grasped his hard cock to guide it as he brought his hips forward, having shifted himself back to let Hermione move down. He looked down between Hermione's legs, feeling the muscles in her leg he was holding tense when the very tip pressed against her. Harry nearly gasped at the feeling of the warm wetness coating Hermione's lips, like a welcome mat preparing him for entry.

Harry felt the slightest resistance as he pushed his hips forward, disappearing quickly as Hermione's wetness coated him, groaning as he buried himself inch by inch. He closed his eyes, panting as he focused entirely on the sensations coming from the feeling of Hermione's hot and slippery wetness entirely envelope his cock.

Harry heard Hermione let out a sigh as his hips pressed against her and opened his eyes, seeing relief on her face like she had been aching and he was the remedy. After a moment of savoring the feeling, Harry slowly pulled his hips back, feeling the air in the tent cooling Hermione's warm arousal coating his cock. He felt her clench her muscles around his head once it was the only thing remaining inside her, telling him not to pull out completely. Harry started pushing his hips into Hermione's again, all of the sensations from before washing over him anew with the fantastic feeling of added tightness from Hermione's still clenched muscles.

Hermione relaxed her muscles once Harry's hips were pressed against hers again. As Harry paused for the briefest moment, it struck him how different it felt compared to the time in the lake, how much more amazing it felt.

"How is this so much better than before?" Harry moaned, barely even realizing he'd expressed his thoughts out loud as he rolled his hips, gradually picking up the pace. His grip tightening on the back of Hermione's thighs as his leg muscles clenched, and his toes pressed against the floor.

"The water, it..." Hermione started a breathy explanation in her cute, nerdy way, but was cut off as a small moan tumbled from her lips when she felt Harry thrust into her in just the right way, getting swept up in the pleasure.

Harry saw the way Hermione's eyes clamped shut when she moaned, instantly falling in love with the face she made, immediately wanting to see her make it again. Her eyes slowly opened again as Harry tried to discover what he had done to make her react like that. Their gazes locked as the air around them filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing, everything they were feeling intensified by the eye contact. Harry thrust his hips forward again, feeling Hermione's legs tense and seeing her eyes screw shut as he did, another moan spilling from her lips.

Harry tried to recreate the movement that made Hermione make that deliciously dirty sound. It took him a few thrusts to get it just right again, seeing Hermione reach out to the sides of the table, gripping the lip as he rocked her body, watching as her petite breasts jiggled with each thrust when his hips bumped into hers. Hermione's chest heaved with the labored breathing of pleasure, mouth open with her heavy breaths, eyes still closed, like seeing would just be one sensation too many. Harry was starting to sweat from exertion when he felt Hermione's thighs flex again just before the loud moan escaped her throat.

Harry savored the sound, desperately trying to hear it with any sort of consistency, but his arms were rapidly growing fatigued from holding Hermione's legs, so he repositioned them, guiding her to rest her legs up against his torso, heels on his shoulders as he placed his hands back on her thighs, caressing her to help hold them to his body. Comfortable, Harry started pressing his hips into Hermione again, tightly gripping her legs against him and groaning when he felt how tight Hermione had suddenly become. He quickly put it together that it was her legs, so close together as they rested on his body.

Harry listened as Hermione's panting morphed into soft mewling moans, the sound filling the air. He felt her legs tense against his body, feeling her muscles draw taught under his hands as he caressed her thighs, her toes curling as she flexed. The feeling, sight, and sound all pushed Harry toward the edge, he gripped Hermione's thighs as he felt hot pressure move into the base of his erection. "I'm gonna cum," Harry said with an audible moan, gripping Hermione ever tighter as he thrust ever more desperately into her. He knew he should've been trying to pace himself to last, but he couldn't help it, it felt like he had no control.

Hermione's moans had been growing louder, her chest heaving as she panted heavily between moans. "You can cum in me." Hermione reminded. She thought she might be close, too, but it was always difficult for her to gauge, her orgasms always sneaking up on her like a silent freight train. Her mind flashed back to the lake, hearing Harry's warning a moment before feeling his warmth fill her entirely, the feeling of an indescribable closeness as the hugged each other close in the moments after. "I want you to cum inside me." Hermione groaned as she thought about how much better it would feel outside the water.

Just as before, Harry closed his eyes in deep concentration, again fighting the feeling of his cum struggling to escape. He wanted to last longer, unsure if Hermione had orgasmed yet, but also unsure if he would be able to tell if she did. Hearing Hermione's words, telling him to cum in her, made him groan. He buried his fingertips into Hermione's thighs, squeezing her legs as he clenched his muscles against the slowly winning wave of his pleasure. He felt himself become harder than he'd ever been, and when he heard Hermione moan louder with pleasure at the sensation and felt her muscles tighten around his rock hard erection, he finally came. Harry's panting mouth hung open as he buried himself entirely in Hermione, his cock twitching as each of his orgasmic contractions spurted more cum inside her.

Harry was feeling the slightest bit light-headed when he finally stopped cumming and lifted his eyelids, his gaze falling upon Hermione, who seemed to be completely relaxed with her eyes still closed, her hands that had been gripping the edge of the table were now limp. Her red lips were parted, pale chest heaving with her panting as she tried to recover her breath. The sound of their combined panting filled the hot tent, the exertion from it all leaving them sweaty and exhausted. Harry let go of Hermione's thighs, leaning forward slightly and placing his hands on the table to rest. He felt an electric current of pleasure shoot through his body and heard a small moan from Hermione, in his post-orgasmic fog, he'd forgotten that he hadn't yet pulled out of her, his now semi-hard erection still surrounded by her wet warmth. Palms planted on the table and Hermione's legs starting to slowly slip off his shoulders, Harry pulled his hips away from Hermione's, the sensation almost too much for his overstimulated nerves.

Harry looked up again at Hermione, her legs now resting in the crooks of his elbows after they had slipped off his shoulders. She was still panting, lighter now, with her eyes closed, her brunette hair splayed out on the table around her head, messy from her body being rocked back and forth. Harry saw Hermione slowly open her eyes, her gaze meeting his, and he felt something overwhelming building up within him, a connection with his best friend, more profound than what he had felt in the years since he'd met her, and indeed deeper than anything he'd ever felt before. His gaze shifted to Hermione's hands moving, seeing her place them on her torso and rub herself along her abdomen, slowly making her way up to her chest. Harry's gaze shifted from Hermione's hands back up to her face, seeing her eyes focused on nothing, staring into space. He thought he recognized the look and sensual movements, before realizing Hermione still looked horny.

"Did you come?" Harry asked, seeing Hermione's gaze flick down to his eyes. She was quiet for a second like she was pondering his question, or perhaps her reply. He eventually saw her shake her head.

"No," Hermione said contentedly, though sounding not quite satisfied.

Harry's face fell for just a second before he spoke again, "I'm sorry." He looked down at Hermione's hands, resting still on her stomach.

"No," Hermione said emphatically, shaking her head, "Don't apologize," She smiled beautifully, holding Harry's gaze, "You were amazing, and I loved every second of it. I just..." She sighed and shrugged a little, "I always have a hard time orgasming."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said empathetically, shifting to stand straight from his hunched position, carefully adjusting Hermione's legs from over his arms.

"You keep saying that," Hermione smirked as she watched Harry stand up.

"I-..." Harry cut himself off, almost apologizing again. Hermione laughed out loud when Harry almost said sorry again, sitting up on the table. Harry just shrugged, looking a little lost.

"It's okay, I'm just playing." Hermione wore a small smirk still, looking up at Harry with affectionate eyes. She stood from the table, standing in front of Harry, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, holding the kiss for a moment before leaning back. "We should have some supper." She smiled, Harry nodding agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hair color. I was writing this based off my memory of the movies, as I haven't read the books in years, and I always recalled thinking Hermione's hair looked diry blonde, but now that It's been pointed out I've realized that she was brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was in bed a few hours after they'd cleaned up supper, lying shirtless in pajama pants with the covers cast aside, the heat from the day still lingering in the tent. Hermione stayed up, saying she wanted to research the Horcrux some more. Harry just silently nodded before heading to bed, Hermione had already spent countless hours reading and researching, trying to figure out how to destroy the pendant, always to no avail. He was lying on his side as if Hermione were in bed, staring aimlessly out the cubby opening, mind running on the same loop of thoughts that had been plaguing him recently. Ron, the Ministry, the Horcrux, the world. Hearing Hermione's light footsteps on the wooden floor growing closer snapped him out of it, blinking his blurry vision into semi focus, he saw Hermione step into view outside the cubby. She'd changed into her pajamas, a button-down flannel top. She usually wore the flannel bottoms as a set, but like Harry, she had decided to leave a part off in the heat, choosing to sleep in her panties.

Harry smiled softly at Hermione, moving his hand from her spot so she could lie down. She smiled back, sliding into her place next to him, lying on her side facing away from him as she scooted to meet him in the middle of the mattress. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, scooting forward into her to shape their bodies like spoons. He smiled again as he felt the flannel of her top press into his bare torso, feeling the warmth of her naked legs through the thin cotton of his pajama pants.

"Find anything new?" Harry spoke into Hermione's brown curls, face nestled into the back of her head as he cuddled her, inhaling the calming scent of her clean hair. He asked his question despite already knowing the answer. If Hermione had found anything, she would've excitedly told him the instant she gained even a sliver of information. Her response has always been the same from the beginning.

"No," Hermione sighed, wiggling against Harry to get herself that little bit closer, wanting their bodies to be touching as much a possible. "But I feel like I'm getting close to something."

"I'm sure you are," Harry's quiet response was sincere, even if he was slowly losing hope. Ever since Ron had left, his confidence in the situation had started dwindling, though he'd never lost faith in Hermione. "You're the smartest, most brilliant witch I know," He said softly, tightening his hold around her waist, "If anyone can figure it out, it's you." He nuzzled Hermione with his mouth and nose, pushing her hair out of the way so he could press a gentle, loving kiss to the back of her neck.

Hermione hummed at the contact, turning her head like she was trying to look over her shoulder at Harry, "Thank you," She whispered, Harry's confidence in her resounding deep within her heart.

Lifting his head from the pillows and out of Hermione's hair, Harry held his face over Hermione's. Lowering himself to her, he kissed the corner of her mouth. Harry smiled a little when he felt her try to kiss back, feeling her start to roll toward him as he cuddled her after he pulled his head back. Hermione stopped once she'd turned enough to be looking up at Harry, watching as he came closer, closing her eyes just before their lips came together in a sweet kiss.

Harry shifted as he gently kissed Hermione, slowly rolling like he was going to lie on his stomach, holding himself over her as she turned to lie flat on her back under him. Harry came away from the kiss, feeling Hermione chase him a little before opening his eyes, locking with Hermione's. Looking down at Hermione looking up at him, Harry felt his heart skip a beat before starting to thump quicker in his chest. Since it had been awoken, Harry's desire for Hermione seemed to be insatiable. He wanted every part of her all the time, past just the physical. But right now, he was feeling the physical part of his want start to rise up below his waist. He lowered his body to Hermione's, pressing his lips into hers once more as he clutched her side. Their passionate kiss quickly opened, their tongues coming together in a lustful display of attraction and desire. Hermione wrapped her forearms around the back of Harry's neck, holding him in place, the feeling of his erection hardening against her turning her on.

Feeling Hermione's arms wrap tenderly around his neck, Harry felt a wave of intense and overwhelming emotion for Hermione. Who was she to him now? Still his best friend? Yes, of course. But she was something more now. His lover? Or girlfriend? Those thoughts were fleeting in Harry's mind as he pressed against the girl under him, drowning himself in the sweetness of Hermione's kiss, being only encouraged when he felt Hermione respond in their kiss with equal fervor. He wanted her again, perhaps more than he'd wanted anything in his life, he felt the desire stronger than in the lake or even on the table, and Harry could tell Hermione was feeling it too. He knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted to give her an orgasm, to make her feel what she'd made him feel.

Harry moved his hand from Hermione's hip, feeling flannel running against his hand as he reached for the bottom of her top, his fingers finding the first of a few slightly oversized buttons. Quickly working his way up her buttons, Harry felt the last one come free under his fingers. He lowered his hand back toward Hermione's abdomen, slipping his fingers under her undone shirt and feeling the warmth of her skin as he slid his hand across her body. His hand found the curve of her side, pushing half her shirt from covering her body. Harry lifted himself partly off of Hermione, breaking the kiss as he shifted over and placed himself between her spreading legs. The other half of Hermione's top slipped off when Harry moved, her shirt gathered in crumpled layers at her sides.

Harry held himself over Hermione, resting on his elbows pressed against the mattress on either side of her. He looked at Hermione below him, taking in her beautiful nudity in the light of the full moon in the cloudless sky bleeding through the fabric of the tent. Feeling Hermione's arms still holding the back of his neck, insistent in her light tugging to get him back to her, Harry gently lowered himself back down. Seeking her lips, Harry felt Hermione's exposed breasts press against his bare chest, finding her mouth with a passion that made their lips melt together.

Harry came away from the breathtaking kiss after Hermione curved her body into his, clearly feeling horny and wanting him to move on as she pressed her pelvis against his erection. Harry started to shift down to the foot of the bed, needing and wanting to remove Hermione's bottoms for her. Settling with his body below Hermione's waist, Harry reached out to Hermione's hips and wrapped his fingers around the hem of her panties, seeing her close her legs to allow them to be pulled down as he started gently tugging. He slowly pulled the garment from Hermione's hips, dragging out the sensual moment as his fingers slid along her thighs, down past her knees and finally off her feet. Hermione lifted her legs, and reminiscent of how Harry had positioned her on the table, she drew her knees up to her chest to help Harry remove her underwear in the close quarters.

Dropping the garment off the side of the bed, Harry's gaze was locked on Hermione. The absolute beauty of her entire form, from her head to her toes, was washing over him like an electrifying wave. Harry felt his heart beating in his chest and heat rise to the surface of his skin all over, his erection pulsing excitedly as it pressed against his pajamas. Hermione rested her legs back down, pressing her feet flat against the mattress with her knees still bent, spaced apart in an open invitation. Harry's eyes were drawn to the gorgeous pink between Hermione's legs and felt the familiar urge to kiss the lips between her thighs, and he gave in to the urge. Bending at his waist, Harry lowered his head between Hermione's legs.

Harry moved his legs out from under him as he lay prone on his stomach, his shoulders slipping into the spaces under Hermione's legs as his knees pressed to the footboard of the cubby, lower legs up resting against it. Harry looked up when he heard Hermione's breathing speed up, seeing her with her head tilted down at him, lips parted with her pants of anticipation as her eyes connected with his. Harry moved his hands up, gently setting them on her sides, feeling the rise and fall of her abdomen with her breaths. Starting to slowly lower his head again, he saw Hermione close her eyes, resting her head back on the pillow. Harry pressed his lips to Hermione's, her breath catching with a barely audible gasp as he kissed between her thighs.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling Hermione's warmth on his lips. He gripped her sides, feeling her flex and press herself ever so slightly down against his lips, her breathing becoming ragged and uneven. "Your tongue," Hermione's voice was breathy and desperate, "Use your tongue." Harry heard her instruct, feeling Hermione's fingertips find his forehead before she combed her hand through his hair, encouraging him.

Listening to Hermione, Harry parted his lips and pressed his tongue flat to her lips, licking the length of her pussy as he felt Hermione's fingers curl against his crown, gripping his hair in her hand as she let out what sounded like a surprised gasp. Feeling her wet arousal coat his tongue, Harry was surprised by Hermione's taste, or more accurately, lack of one. He did taste the slightest hint of sweetness, but it was so faint he wasn't sure he didn't imagine it, the sweetness that came with loving Hermione possibly transforming itself into her taste. Reaching the top of Hermione's delicious pussy, he heard her let out a shuddering breath, her hand relaxing on his head. Harry was about to lower his head and eagerly do it again when he heard Hermione speak up.

"Try..." Hermione's voice broke and cut her off. Swallowing the thickness in her throat, she shifted her body a little, restless with horniness and wanting desperately to orgasm. "Try licking my clitoris," She stated breathily, squirming under Harry again.

Harry lifted his head, looking back up at Hermione, her head still resting on her pillow with her eyes closed. He saw that while one of her hands was on his head, her other was on her breast, stiff nipple pinched between her fingers. "I don't..." Harry paused, gently shaking his head and feeling embarrassed. He watched Hermione lift her head, seeing her arousal flushed face, pupils dilated with desire. "Your... Your clitoris?" He asked, never having even heard the word before. Harry felt relieved when he saw Hermione assuringly smile, though it didn't stop the burning he felt on his cheeks.

"It's what I was massaging with your fingers after the lake," Hermione said gently, moving her hand from Harry's head to between her thighs. "Right here," She said, drawing Harry's attention back between her legs, her middle finger right over her clit, rubbing herself and enjoying the slight tingle of her ghostly light touch before moving her fingers out of the way for Harry to see.

"Okay," Harry nodded, licking his lips as he stared at the now obvious little nub. He remembered the way Hermione's eyes had fluttered as he touched her after the lake, recalling wondering what she had him doing to make her react like that, now having the answer. Seeing Hermione's hand move from her pelvis, feeling her fingers comb encouragingly through his hair, Harry glanced up to her beautiful face. He saw her with her head still held up, looking at him with expectant brown eyes, the corner of her bottom lip caught on her teeth. He felt his erection throb against the mattress at Hermione's incredibly sexy appearance in the way she was looking at him.

Parting his lips as he lowered his head, Harry heard Hermione hum as he flattened the tip of his tongue to the spot she'd shown him. He immediately started moving his tongue in circles on Hermione, trying to mimic what she'd made his fingers do earlier. Harry felt proud satisfaction bloom in his chest when he heard Hermione moan and gently squirm against him.

"Mmmm... That's it..." Hermione hummed, watching as Harry pressed his tongue to her, the muscles her legs twitching with a few involuntarily contractions when he started moving his tongue in circles over her clit, sending pleasure shooting throughout her body. " _ Ohhh _ ..." Hermione moaned as she relaxed her neck and head back to the pillow, letting the feeling of gratification start to wash over her, moaning again when she closed her eyes and focused on the wonderful sensations that came with Harry's head between her thighs.

Harry's chest had the feeling of being full of pride as he listened to the pleasured moans from Hermione's lips, louder and more frequent than she'd been moaning on the table. After a few minutes, Harry noticed Hermione's moans becoming quieter and more distanced, making him remember the way Hermione had seemed to stop responding to his touches earlier, just before she'd gotten to her knees in front of him. Thinking that maybe Hermione slowly became desensitized to repetitious movements, Harry decided to try something different, using the very tip of his tongue to flick Hermione's clit up and down.

Harry knew he'd made the right choice when he felt Hermione's whole body react, hearing a loud moan like it was overflowing from the depths of her being, feeling the hand she had resting on the back of his head grasp him tightly, begging him to keep going. Harry continued enthusiastically using his tongue on Hermione, moving his head in and resting his lips on Hermione's body around her clit so he didn't have to stretch his tongue. Harry could hear Hermione's desperation for an orgasm in her wanton moans and felt a determination to give her one, not slowing down despite the ache starting to build in his jaw.

Hermione's pleasure seemed to last much longer as Harry flicked her clit with his tongue, occasionally alternating back to rubbing her with his tongue flat. But, her moans were again slowly becoming more tempered, and the ache in his jaw was becoming quite pronounced. Getting an idea, Harry decided to try something new again, pressing his lips around Hermione's clit like a seal and adding suction. Hermione's moans picked back up again as he sucked on her will still using his tongue. It was only a couple more minutes until Harry suddenly felt Hermione's entire body flex, hearing a prolonged cry of ecstasy flow out past her lips.

While Hermione had been enjoying Harry's tongue the whole time, she'd begun to worry that she wouldn't orgasm, her internal clock telling her that it had probably been more than twenty minutes since Harry had first kissed her pussy. She was about to tell him to stop, feeling bad for him, when, like the silent freight train it was, an orgasm suddenly plowed through her body. It was like being transferred to a different level of being as she experienced the most powerful climax she'd had in her life. Her mind was absolutely absorbed by the rapture of orgasming, taking nearly a minute for her to come down and remember who and where she was. When she did, she noticed that Harry had moved his lips from her clit, feeling his gentle and loving kisses on her stomach just above her pelvis.

Harry felt a hand on the back of his head, Hermione telling him that she was back as he kissed her just below her navel. Harry looked up after planting his tender kiss, moving himself up Hermione's body to be face to face with her. He rested himself between Hermione's legs, their bodies pressing together as Harry lowered himself to her, ending with their lips coming together in a deeply passionate kiss. As Harry sought out Hermione's tongue with his own, he felt her hands grasp the elastic hem of his pajamas, seeming for a moment like she was just going to hold him there, but soon felt her pushing the pants off his hips. Lips still locked with Hermione's, Harry didn't hesitate in helping her push his pajamas off, reaching down with one of his hands to push at the waistband, soon feeling his erection be freed. The waistband out of their reach, Harry felt Hermione use her legs and feet to continue to push them down to his ankles, where he kicked them free and off the bed. Free of any barriers, Harry didn't hesitate to tilt his hips into Hermione's, easily burying himself in the abundant wetness of the comforting heat between Hermione's legs.

If her mouth hadn't been otherwise engaged, Hermione would've gasped when she felt Harry's hips suddenly press into her, the aching emptiness she felt radiating from her pussy being eased and filled by Harry's erection as he took her. Wrapping her lower legs around the back of Harry's thighs and encircling his shoulder blades with her arms, Hermione pulled Harry down on top of her, feeling the weight of his body pressing her against the mattress. Hermione was almost overwhelmed as she felt Harry gently rolling his hips into her, barely withdrawing himself before pushing back into her with his slow and shallow thrusts, all the while never faltering in his passionate kisses.

Harry pulled his lips away, resting his forehead against Hermione's as they both panted. Hermione moaned softly when she felt Harry making longer thrusts, quickening the pace. Hermione tightened her hold around Harry as she felt him repeatedly hitting that perfect spot inside her as he thrust, hypersensitive after her recent orgasm. She moaned a little louder each time he thrust, pleasure building inside her and curling her toes. Moaning with each of his thrusts, Hermione felt Harry's face nestle against the side of her neck and turned her head into his in a show of loving affection.

Hermione felt Harry's cock stiffen inside her, feeling his hands slip between her back and the mattress, arms wrapping around her as she felt him pull himself against her body. Hermione was desperate to orgasm again, knowing Harry was about to cum. Her moans filled the tent as she silently willed Harry to keep going for just a little longer. To try and help Harry help her orgasm, Hermione tensed her muscles around Harry's cock. She felt a familiar twitch from his cock as she did, soon feeling warmth bloom inside her as Harry kept thrusting with quick, shallow pumps. As she felt Herry's cum spill out deep inside, filling her, Hermione's abdomen and legs shook with tiny convulsions, a quieter almost cathartic moan falling from her lips, feeling what she could only describe as a mini orgasm.

Still panting, Hermione relaxed, waiting to feel Harry pull out of her. She was surprised when she didn't feel Harry's erection start fading, still stiff inside her and gently thrusting, even after he'd stop cumming. Hermione was taken by an even greater surprise when she felt him start to pick up his pace again with longer, faster thrusts. A prolonged moan spilled from Hermione's lips as her muscles tensed, and her toes curled once more at the sudden, incredible action.

Hermione's fingers pressed firmly against Harry's back, every part of her devoted to keeping the pleasure going as she felt the head of Harry's penis hitting her g-spot over and over. Screwing her eyes shut, Hermione let out a high, joyous moan as she realized she was about to come just moments before she did. Hermione saw light and color explode on her eyelids, waves of orgasmic pleasure rippling out to every part of her body, every inch of skin Harry was touching tingling as Hermione then slipped momentarily into a trance. She was only vaguely aware of her body still being rocked as Harry continued to thrust his hips into her, holding onto him as her anchor as she let the flood of orgasmic pleasure sweep her away.

She came back to Harry lovingly kissing her neck. Noticing that he'd pulled out of her, Hermione felt sapped of all her energy, her limbs growing heavy and loosening from around Harry's body as she relaxed. As she rested, the nagging urge to pee started to rise to the forefront of her mind.

Harry was placing soft kisses on Hermione's neck as he waited for her to recover, arms still wrapped around her body, holding her close in the tender moment. He lifted his head as Hermione came back to him, adjusting to press his lips to hers in a long, gentle kiss. Coming away from Hermione's sweet lips, Harry rested his forehead against hers, just enjoying the moment as he occasionally pressed small pecks of kisses to her lips, feeling her kiss back, her arms wrapped around him again, the couple mutually holding each other in the warm embrace.

Harry felt a sense of peaceful calm at that moment, cuddling with Hermione after being the most intimate with her that you could be with a person. He realized that his mind had relaxed, finally releasing him from the loop of dreadful thoughts as he let his love for Hermione fill his senses.

Harry's mind froze, his breathing coming to a halt as he replayed and considered his last thought, " _ my love for Hermione.  _ ** My ** _ love for Hermione. My  _ ** love ** _ for Hermione," _ he said again and again in his mind. Did he love her? He knew he did. A month or more ago, that would've been a quick and easy "yes" from him, but this was a different question entirely, a different kind of love. Or was it? Were there different kinds of love? He supposed there had to be. But what kind of love did he hold for Hermione, who he was kissing and sharing his bed with? At that moment, he came to realize that how he loved her now might not be all that different from the sort of love he held for her before.

"Harry? Everything okay?"

Hermione's concerned voice broke through Harry's thoughts, bringing him back into the moment. He opened his eyes and found warmth in Hermione's gaze. "Yeah," Harry replied quietly, smiling though Hermione couldn't see it. He tilted his head and pressed another quick kiss to her lips, "Everything's perfect." He said honestly, seeing Hermione's eyes relax in relief.

"Okay, good." Hermione's soft voice held relief in her tone as well, "Because I need to use the toilet, so you need to get up." She said with a lighter tone as she loosened her arms around him, prompting him to start shifting off her.

"Oh, yeah." Harry withdrew his arms from under Hermione, starting to shift towards the side of their bed. Now that she'd mentioned it, Harry felt that need arise, too. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry found his pajamas in a heap on the floor, Hermione's panties sitting right next to them. Leaning down, Harry picked up Hermione's underwear, "Here." He said softly, turning around to offer them to her. He smiled as she came into his sight again, her flannel top still open, seeming content to relax in her nakedness as she waited for Harry to get up. He saw her head turn toward him, eyes shifting to focus on the underwear dangling from Harry's fingers. A gorgeous smile crossed her lips as she reached out to take her panties.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, catching Harry's eye before shifting to pull her panties back on.

"Welcome," Harry replied with a return smile, sitting and watching Hermione for a moment as she replaced the underwear before standing and pulling his pajama pants back on. Turning back to the bed, he watched as Hermione buttoned her top back together. He extended his arm to her when she finished and started scooting to stand up, seeing a gentle smile as she reached out, feeling the warmth of her soft hand surround and grasp his. He stood as a steady platform for Hermione to lift herself until she was standing in front of him, mere inches separating them. Harry gazed into Hermione's eyes, seeing an expectant look in them. Knowing what her look meant, he smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Hermione's.

Harry kissed her once before deciding it wouldn't be enough. Ignoring the nagging from his bladder, he stepped to close the tiny gap between them and wrapped his arms around the girl he loved, kissing her multiple more times as he held her tightly to his body, feeling her hands resting on his chest as they became enveloped in each other. He eventually started hearing little snippets of words from Hermione between kisses, feeling her trying to say something through their lip locks. Realizing this, Harry held off on kissing Hermione again, letting her say what she needed to.

"I  _ really _ need to pee," Hermione said with some desperation in her voice once Harry had relented with his kisses.

"Oh, right, sorry," Harry apologized, feeling a pang of guilt for forgetting and keeping Hermione in his embrace. "So do I, actually." Hermione's words were like a reminder.

"Oh, do you want to go first? You'll probably be faster." Hermione offered, even as her desperate need was evident in her body language.

"No," Harry shook his head, loosening his hold around Hermione to let her go, "You go ahead, I'll go in the woods."

"Okay," Hermione nodded, relief crossing her face before being swiftly followed by concern. "Take your wand," She instructed, "And remember to walk from the tent away from the lake."

Harry nodded at Hermione, "Don't worry, I know," The look of worry on Hermione's face for the simple task of him going a few feet into the woods brought back the weight of his responsibility again. He couldn't blame Hermione for being worried over what would've been a risk-free trek without them being hunted. There was a short moment where Hermione lingered before deciding she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Be safe." She demanded, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips before turning and heading for the bathroom.

"Always," Harry assured, kissing Hermione and watching her go into the bathroom with it's one magical toilet that he didn't really want to know where it flushed too. Pulling a shirt over his head and slipping on a pair of shoes, Harry grabbed his wand and glasses and stepped out into the woods.

Stepping through the tent flap, Harry had his wand raised, ready to cast  _ Lumos _ , but with his eyes adjusted and the full moon lighting the woods around him, he decided against it. He kept his wand in hand despite not using it to light his way as he walked through the woods away from the tent and lake. He didn't dare trek too far, for fear of leaving the protection of Hermione's charms. When he figured he was far enough from the lake, he found a suitable tree and put his wand into his pocket. With a quick look around to check his surroundings, Harry set to relieving himself.

Harry's shoulders relaxed, and a relieved sigh escaped his lips as he emptied his bladder, but the feeling almost instantly disappeared and was replaced by the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Harry froze, other than the stream onto the tree roots, which he couldn't stop, though he tried. He felt like there were eyes on him, like he was being watched, and if he'd learned anything in his past few years, it was to trust his sixth sense. Deciding on a course of action, Harry continued to act normal while he listened intently for any unusual noises in the woods around him. The abnormal rustle of leaves, the snap of a twig. All he kept thinking about was his wand in his pocket, and how fast he might be able to pull it out.

Harry's heart was racing inside his chest as he tried to finish as quick as possible, but his bladder had apparently stored enough for a world record. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary, he began to look around. He was hoping he looked nonchalant, like he was just taking in the scenery. He saw nothing apparently strange as the last of his stream finally dribbled out. Tucking himself away, Harry immediately reached for his wand, though he forced himself to do it in a calm, smooth manner as if nothing were wrong. Presenting it in front of him, Harry closed his eyes and whispered " _ Lumos maxima _ " with as much fervor as he could muster to make it as bright as possible. He felt a small satisfaction when the spell was so bright it shone through his eyelids.

Harry was hoping that the sudden blinding light would stun whoever was watching him out of their hiding place, forcing them to make a sound that would reveal them. "Nox." He whispered almost immediately after the first spell, killing the bright light and opening his eyes. He instantly started shifting his position as silently as possible, moving around the tree from where he'd been standing to a bush, crouching low as he strained his ears for anything. His heart thumping so hard in his chest made it difficult to hear, the sound of blood rushing through his ears deafening, but he thought he heard something that made his blood run cold, and his heart nearly stop.

" _ Hermione? _ "

The sound was like it came out of the ether all around him, so quiet and distorted that he couldn't place even a vague direction it came from. The voice was unrecognizable, sounding human while simultaneously not. His first instinct was to get up and sprint back to the tent, to get back to Hermione, but he stayed crouched next to the bush a minute longer, straining his ears for any little sound. What he thought he'd heard was just barely louder than his breath, so he held his breath and closed his eyes to block out everything else.

He sat in the bush listening for so long he'd begun to question if he'd even heard anything in the first place. After minutes of nothing out of the ordinary, Harry became convinced that the combination of stress and restless sleep was making him hear things. Rubbing at his tired eyes, Harry stood from his hiding spot, muscles protesting after being locked in the awkward crouch for too long. Even so, Harry's walk back to the tent was cautious and slow, eyes and ears continually alert for anything, though he heard and saw nothing.

Reaching the flap of the tent, Harry's heart was thumping anxiously again, his mind asking him, " _ What if you were wrong? What if she's gone? _ " Pulling back the flap of the tent, he stepped through with his wand at the ready, only to find Hermione there with her jeans on, in the middle of hurridly putting on her shoes.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as he stepped into the tent, jumping up from her seat and running over with one untied shoe on, and threw her arms around him, "Where were you? What took you so long!?" She asked frantically.

"I'm okay. Hermione, everything's okay." Harry assured as he wrapped his arms securely around her, "I just got a little turned around in the woods, that's all." There were a couple long moments where Hermione just held onto Harry as tight as possible, Harry doing precisely the same with Hermione.

"No more going out into the woods alone, especially at night, okay?" Hermione said as she took a half step back out of the embrace to look into Harry's eyes, "I don't care if I have to pee in a bush with you, we stay together." She proclaimed adamantly, staring into Harry's eyes until she got his agreement.

"You're right, I agree," Harry said with a nod, "We probably shouldn't have been going out alone anyway." He saw Hermione nod, suddenly looking as tired as he felt. "Let's go to bed," Harry pulled Hermione in for a kiss, apologizing for worrying her. Letting go so they could get ready for bed again, Harry kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt while Hermione removed her jeans. Harry went and climbed back into the bed, eyes falling upon Hermione with her back turned as he rested on his side and waited for her. He saw she was wearing a different pair of panties and was a little confused when it looked like she was fiddling with her top. Harry smiled when the shirt started to slip from her shoulders, watching her remove it before turning and walking to the bed. He knew why she'd decided to ditch the flannel top, while it had cooled down with a gentle breeze outside, inside the tent was still very warm.

Harry opened his arms for Hermione, hands sliding along the smooth warmth of her stomach as she scooted back into his embrace, and he encircled her with his arms. He felt a calming effect from the bare skin contact of their naked upper bodies pressing together in the cuddle. Harry smiled as he let his hands gently run over Hermione's body, she'd never gone to bed in anything less than a full set of pajamas before. While he'd always wanted to, he never felt it appropriate to let his hand find its way under her shirt to hold her around her waist before. Now, with their relationship having so drastically morphed and evolved in the last twenty-four hours, Harry explored Hermione's body with his hand, memorizing the feel of her skin on his fingertips as he randomly drew invisible patterns. Hermione's breaths were steady and even, Harry noticed as he lost track of the minutes while he trailed his fingers all over her abdomen and lower sternum just under her breasts. He didn't think she was asleep yet, her breathing not sounding quite right.

Without any protests from Hermione, who seemed to be relaxing more and more with each minute, Harry happily continued to draw patterns across her body. Shifting his hand lower, Harry found and traced his finger along the waistband hem of Hermione's panties to her hip, where he flattened his hand to her body and slid his touch downward, over the thin strip of fabric that wrapped around her hip and onto the side of her smooth leg. He caressed Hermione's outer thigh down to her knee before sliding his hand into the valley of her thighs until he felt his middle finger touching her other leg. With his hand wrapped around Hermione's thigh, fingers in the valley of her legs brushing along the seam where her thighs were resting together, Harry started running his hand gently back up. He ran back up Hermione's smooth legs, mapping every inch he touched until he felt cotton against his fingers as he lightly bumped back into her panties. He traced his touch from the apex of her legs along the hem of the leg hole back up to her hip, where he slid his hand along her body until he was wrapped around her abdomen again.

Spooning tightly with Hermione, Harry could feel her breathing, the gentle rise and fall of her chest with her deep and rhythmic breaths, and knew she'd fallen asleep. He felt his eyes drooping as his arm wrapped securely back around Hermione, nestling his head on the pillow he shared with her where he quickly joined her in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's first thought as he awoke was that of happiness. He still had Hermione in his arms, their half-naked bodies pressed together in the same position they'd fallen asleep in. Letting his eyes drift open to the mid-morning sun filtering through tent fabric and lighting their space, Harry shifted a little, adjusting into Hermione. Gently tightening his hold around Hermione's waist, he felt her start shifting her hips. It didn't take him long to realize that she was moving her ass to rub against his morning wood, and felt a little confused with his realization. It was routine for him to wake every morning with a stiff erection, and because he was now sharing a bed with and almost always spooning Hermione, his hard-on was generally pressing against her ass. The first few mornings after they started cuddling at night, Harry had been embarrassed when he woke with his erection pressing against her, sure that she would be upset about it. But, she never seemed to notice, even when they stayed in bed longer, cuddling for a few minutes after waking in the morning. Harry quickly stopped worrying about it, eventually not even considering it in the mornings, just as Hermione appeared to not notice as he held her close.

Harry understood now that Hermione had, of course, noticed, realizing how impossible it would've been for her not to. For a moment, he felt silly about being so naive before his attraction to Hermione took over his thoughts. With Hermione still shifting her hips against him, Harry dipped his head, pressing a long kiss to the back of her shoulder, her skin pleasantly warm against his lips. Placing another kiss along her shoulder, Harry shifted his hand from around her waist, sliding it up her body. He found Hermione's chest, fingers sliding over her nipple as he filled his hand with her perfectly sized breasts. Her stiff nipple pressed against his palm as he gently squeezed her chest, hearing the approving sound of Hermione's pleasured hum from her throat.

Harry felt Hermione press her wiggling ass firmer against his erection and gave her breast another gentle squeeze, listening to a tiny encouraging moan come from her lips. Wanting to see the seductively horny look that seemed to always be in Hermione's expression when she was turned on, he lifted his head to look down at his beautiful lover, and possibly capture her lips in a kiss.

Looking down at Hermione, Harry saw that her eyes were still closed, and other than her lips parted with her quiet panting, looked as if she could still be asleep. Feeling the little prickle of concern that Hermione might actually still be sleeping, he quietly whispered her name in hopes she was awake. He watched her gorgeous brown eyes open, her alert gaze focusing on him expectantly, waiting to see why he'd called her attention. He wasn't sure what to say, not wanting to interrupt the moment by taking the time to explain his concern, finally deciding to express the most dominant thought on his mind out loud, "You're so beautiful."

Harry saw a brightness in Hermione's eyes with the compliment before she closed them again and curved her back with a quiet moan, pressing her ass into Harry's pelvis and chest into his hand. Harry rested his head back on the pillow as he squeezed Hermione's breast, feeling his erection throb against her, trapped inside his pajamas.

Harry relinquished his grasp on Hermione's chest to reach down and start pushing the waistband of his pajamas down, shifting momentarily away as he moved his legs to kick the pants off his ankles, not caring where they landed as long as they were out of the way. He felt his cock press against the cotton fabric of Hermione's panties as he rested back against her, his erection being cradled by her ass while he wrapped his arm around her again and rocked his hips against hers.

Harry heard a low rumbling moan from Hermione's throat, whether it was from pleasure or impatient want, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that he was done with clothes separating their bodies. Reaching down, Harry hooked his thumb under the waistband of Hermione's panties, doing his best to push the garment off her hips with his one free hand. Getting the underwear down to her knees, Harry felt Hermione lift her top leg, drawing it up and free of the panties. Both of them content with her leg being free, they left the underwear wrapped around her one leg by her knee, attention falling back to more pressing desires.

Eager to feel Hermione again, to listen to her moans and cries of pleasure, to make her orgasm once more, Harry wasted no time in positioning his hips behind her. Wrapping his arm back around her waist and gripping her as something to hold onto, Harry pressed his hips to Hermione's only to hear her sharp intake of a surprised gasp, and feel her hips shoot away to strain momentarily against his arm encircling her waist.

By the time Harry had reacted, reversing the press of his hips and moving his arm to free Hermione, she'd already relaxed, no longer straining against him and carefully returning her hips to rest with his.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Harry immediately asked, a pang of fear that Hermione was regretting everything hitting his heart. He'd relaxed his arm back across Hermione's waist, loosely holding her as she didn't seem to be trying to leave.

"That was..." Hermione started to answer right away before trailing off for a second as she searched for the right words, "The wrong hole..." She finished awkwardly, sounding almost uncertain in her statement.

Harry was stumped for a moment before he understood, "Oh," Was all he said, eyebrows raising in surprise and cheeks warming in the embarrassment of his mistake, "Sorry," He whispered, relaxing in the knowledge that Hermione wasn't regretful. Still, he wasn't expecting her to want to continue.

"Here, lemme..." Hermione whispered softly as if to herself, lifting her knees apart to make room between her thighs for her hand. Harry was curious when he felt Hermione spreading her legs, then surprised when her fingers gently grasped his still stiff erection, starting to guide him to the right spot. Harry hummed deeply as he felt his head press into Hermione's pussy, right against her clit, rubbing down along and sinking partially between her lips as she pushed him into place, hearing Hermione start to pant as she situated him.

Feeling Hermione stop and remove her hand before lowering her leg again, Harry knew he was in the right spot and thrust in slowly, cautious and ready to pull back if given any sign. Still, the only sign he got was Hermione's deep, prolonged gasp of pleasure as his toes tightly curled, and his body flexed, his moans joining in chorus with Hermione's.

Whatever he'd felt after he'd rested Hermione's heels on his shoulders the night before was nothing compared to this. Harry moaned out Hermione's name as he settled his hips against hers, pausing for just a moment with his throbbing cock buried in the wet warmth of Hermione's incredibly tight pussy. He took a moment to adjust and center himself while listening to Hermione's heavy panting.

"I feel it..." Hermione whined with pleasure, voice breathy, "_Don't stop._" She half begged, half demanded.

Harry didn't stop, slowly pulling his hips away before pushing back in, getting used to the new motions before gradually picking up the pace. Tightly gripping Hermione's waist with his face buried in the curly hair at the back of her head, Harry wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last with how incredible Hermione felt in this position. Keeping in mind that she liked variety, Harry settled into a rhythm with occasional variances, savoring every little sound Hermione made as he heard her moans start to slowly build.

Sweaty and panting heavily with exertion, Harry was in awe of how astounding the moment was, the feeling of Hermione against him, her body, and breathing in the same way as his. Listening to her, her soft moans and hums and noises of pleasure, he noticed she didn't sound quite like the night before when she'd orgasmed. Wanting for nothing other than Hermione to orgasm, to hear the incredible sounds she would make, Harry shifted the arm that had been under Hermione's pillow as they'd slept, now wrapped around her shoulders above her breasts, moving down over her abdomen, fingers following the curve of her pelvis until he found her clit with the pad of his middle finger, pressing firmly against her.

Harry felt Hermione react by the curl of her body into his touch, hearing high moan from her lips as their bodies continued to rock together. It took him a moment to do anything other than press into Hermione with his finger, worried about losing his rhythm when trying to move both his hips and finger. Starting to slowly rub his middle finger against Hermione's clit, finding it easier than he thought to keep his rhythm, Harry heard Hermione cry out, feeling her legs flex against him as she pressed herself down onto his cock and against his finger, thrusting him deeper as she started to orgasm.

The sensations and sounds of Hermione orgasming sent Harry careening suddenly into his own, groaning and cumming as it felt like Hermione's body was encouraging him, her muscles drawing him in as his orgasm filled her. Hermione was crying out as she reached the peak of her orgasm, the feeling of Harry cumming in her at the same time adding immeasurable pleasure to her climax, getting lost in their own little universe where it was just the two of them in that moment.

Harry held Hermione in his arms as they came down from their highs, remaining close after pulling out of her, their hot and sweaty bodies cuddled tightly together in their comfortable spoon. It was quiet after their panting had settled down to resume normal breaths, both feeling a little sleepy for a few minutes.

Despite the bliss, there was something prickling in the back of Harry's mind, a question that he just couldn't dwell on anymore. "Hermione?" Harry whispered softly, hearing her hum her attentiveness. It took Harry a couple moments to find his words again, asking, "Yesterday, in the lake..." A split-second pause as Hermione listened patiently, "Was that your first time too?" Harry felt Hermione gently shift against him, unsure if the movement meant anything as a few seconds ticked by before she answered.

"It was," Hermione whispered her simple answer back, curling a bit more into Harry.

Harry suddenly felt foolish and embarrassed for asking. What did it matter if he had or hadn't been her first like she was his? Would it really have changed anything? He felt the need to explain, "It's just, you seemed..." He faltered, "Knowledgable." He said the first word that came to mind, careful to try and not to sound accusatory.

A minute or two passed where the couple lay quietly on the bed. Able to tell that Hermione was thinking, Harry sat patiently, wondering what was going on in her head.

"My life is pretty stressful," Hermione stated, breaking the silence. "I've always felt pressure to do well. Mostly in school, but in general as well." She shifted again, shrugging slightly and turning her face a bit more out of the pillow to speak easier. She paused before continuing, voice a little shaky, "Pretty early on, I learned how good it felt to touch myself." Hermione sighed. She didn't quite know how to feel about revealing this. She'd never felt guilt or shame about it, she always just thought of it as something she should keep private. "I found it relaxing. Helped me deal with the stress..." She took a breath, her voice steady now. She'd gotten her main point out, and decided to confide in Harry further. "It took me quite a while to have my first orgasm, though. I didn't really know much at the time, but when it did unexpectedly happen, and I discovered how _amazing_ it was..." Hermione trailed off for a moment, lost in her own mind, "It felt like the world was sucked away, and for a moment, it was just me, my purest self, floating through time unburdened." Hermione gently sighed again, it felt good to tell Harry all of this. "I fell in love," Hermione stated, "I fell in love with the feeling, and every night that I could, I would try and find ways to make myself orgasm." There were a few moments of silence after Hermione finished, but for whatever reason she couldn't explain, she didn't find herself worried about Harry's reaction like she thought she might.

"I never knew..." Was all Harry could think to say, smiling when he felt and heard a small laugh from Hermione.

"That was the intention." Hermione teased a bit cheekily, laughing lightly and relaxing again in Harry's embrace. They cuddled quietly for a minute before Harry spoke up again, curiosity in his voice.

"How old were you..." He asked, "When you first discovered that it felt good?" He gently nuzzled the back of her neck after a few moments of quiet, prompting her.

"I... don't know if I want to say..." Hermione replied, tone clearly unsure.

"Why not?" Harry asked gently, shifting closer against Hermione.

"You'll think I'm weird." She shifted nervously against Harry.

Harry secured his grasp around Hermione's waist, giving her an assuring squeeze while soothingly rubbing his thumb against her side, "I swear I won't judge you, Hermione." He promised with a small kiss to her shoulder, tasting the saltiness of her skin on his lips. Another moment passed.

"I was nine." Hermione quietly answered, "But it wasn't until the summer after our second year that I discovered what an orgasm was." She didn't know what it was, but every time Harry got her started talking, she just couldn't stop herself. "After that, my curiosity combined with the computer my parents had put in my room with unrestricted access to the internet, it wasn't too long before I discovered porn..." Hermione quickly followed up with her own question, "How old were you?"

Harry smiled at the way Hermione turned it around and let out a bit of a hum, "It was after I got my own room at the Dursley's." He answered, "Before, sleeping in the cupboard and then in the Hogwarts dorms, I never really felt comfortable."

Hermione nodded understandingly, "Hogwarts always did make it difficult..."

"You found ways?" Harry asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"I did," Hermione confirmed with a small smirk on her face, "Hogwarts is an old castle, and there are always a few private little rooms if you knew where to look. I learned most of it from-"

"Hogwarts: A History," Harry said in time with Hermione, feeling her start to laugh in his arms and laughing along with her.

"Am I really that predictable?" Hermione asked lightheartedly, still grinning after catching her breath from laughing.

"When it comes to anything academic, yes," Harry confirmed with a chuckle still in his voice before calming, "Other times..." He thought back to the lake the day before, "Not so much," He whispered, raising one hand to tuck Hermione's hair behind her ear and lifting his head to place a gentle kiss high on the side of her neck.

Hermione hummed with the touch of his lips on her neck, gently turning her head into the kiss, "I'm glad I can still surprise you," Hermione whispered, deciding if she wanted to turn herself to feel Harry's lips on hers or stay in the comfortable security of Harry's arms wrapped around her. Deciding on Harry's lips, Hermione started to roll over in his arms, feeling his body shifting to help her movements. Coming to rest on her other side facing Harry, Hermione felt his arms wrap around her again, and she curved her back to press herself into him, their lips coming together in a deep kiss as their legs intertwined to accommodate their embrace.

Harry's fingertips pressed firmly against Hermione's back as he held her in his tight hug, feeling her kissing him just as fervently as he was kissing her. He loved this way they were lying, Hermione's breasts and stomach and hips, her whole body pressing against him, their legs a tangled mess as they wrapped around each other. Harry felt one of Hermione's hands settle on his hip, the other arm under her was pressed to the side of his chest between their bodies. Both their heads shared the same pillow as they relaxed in the pleasurable sweetness of their deep kisses.

Giving their lips a break, the couple rested their foreheads together, gazes locked in the late morning light as they continued to hold each other close in comfortable quiet.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Harry asked in a low whisper, eyes still locked on Hermione's, shifting his legs against hers to emphasize their intimate position.

Hermione smiled gently, taking a moment to think as she held Harry's gaze, studying his expression through his brilliant green eyes, "I think..." She whispered back, "Everything's happened as it's supposed too." She smiled broader, shifting her legs against Harry in return, seeing the way his eyes were studying her back. It was like he saw right through her, the gateway to her heart and soul through her eyes. And while everyone else always saw the scar first, it was his striking green eyes that she'd noticed right away when she first met him on the train years ago. It was the emotion she could see displayed like she was reading another book, the fear and anxiety mixed with the wonderment and excitement of a new world being discovered. Of finding out he was someone special.

"I'm just happy we're here now," He replied with a continued whisper as if the moment was fragile and ready to collapse around them. He spent a few seconds more just savoring the moment, looking into Hermione's eyes with adoration and love, hoping that's what he saw back before tilting his chin in, eyelids slipping shut along with Hermione's as they came back together for a gentle, affectionate kiss.

"You hungry?" Harry asked a bit more conversationally after their lips came apart, and their eyes opened to each other again.

"I have an appetite," Hermione said with a bit of a cheeky smile.

Harry hummed, leaning back in for a kiss, a quick peck to Hermione's lips, never able to get enough. "What sound's good?" He smiled as he saw her thinking, looking off in the distance, and making a thoughtful noise as she pursed her quirked lips in the adorable way she always did when deciding something.

"How about..." She smiled beautifully and looked back at Harry, "Sausages, eggs, and biscuits?"

Harry smiled back as he felt Hermione shift gently against him, ready to get up and start the day now that food was on her mind, "Sounds as delicious as you look," He confirmed with a flirty smirk and tone, beginning to loosen his grip around her.

Hermione laughed warmly with Harry's flirt, grinning at him as she felt his arms start to slacken around her, but didn't move away quite yet, "More time for that later." She promised in a low, conspiratorial tone. "For now, food." She stated and smiled sweetly, pecking Harry's lips before shifting to stand up.

Harry remained to lie in his spot after letting Hermione go, watching her stand up and let the panties that had become rolled and twisted up around her one leg fall free onto the floor before walking nude to the bathroom across the tent. He watched her the whole way, admiring the gorgeousness of her form and noticing the graceful femininity of her walk, something he realized that he'd always seen, but only now appreciated, able to see the alluring way her naked body shifted with her natural movements as she walked away.

Once Hermione disappeared into the bathroom to presumably clean up a little, Harry grinned to himself and rolled onto his back to relax, replaying the kisses he'd shared with Hermione over in his head like a movie. Hermione came out looking a little fresher and more awake as she made her way to don a pair of long, loose pajamas and a comfortable yet conveniently flattering T-shirt. While Harry took his turn in the bathroom, she put her hair up in preparation for what looked like, judging by the warmth of the sun already, another hot day.

Harry finished in the tiny, bare-bones bathroom, seeing Hermione had already started making the biscuits in the kitchen as he pulled on a pair of his pajama pants and a shirt before heading over to help Hermione with the biscuits.

"The sausages are in the cooler?" Harry asked to confirm as the finished making a few breakfast biscuits.

"Mhm," Hermione hummed and nodded, molding the last biscuit into shape before placing it on the tray. Harry had asked her a few times why she didn't just use magic to make everything as he knew she could, but there was just something about making food with your own hands that she enjoyed, especially when Harry was there next to her to help, as he almost always was.

Harry walked over to the cooler, opening it and finding the sausages. Most of what they ate consisted of non-perishable canned food, which Harry didn't mind, but despite his protests, Hermione kept insisting on the occasional trip to a small town store or market for fresh food like meat and fruits or veggies. She always said that fresh food would keep them sane, but Harry hoped now that Hermione had felt what it was like for him to be gone for too long without her knowing where or what had happened, she would reconsider her trips.

Walking back over with eggs and sausages in hand, Harry saw Hermione had just finished slipping the biscuits into the oven to bake and was pulling down a couple of pans, setting them on the stove. She helped him get started on cooking the food before leaving him to tend the stove while she went to set the table. Harry sensed her coming up behind him when she finished, smiling when her hands slipped under his shirt and her arms wrapped around his waist, feeling the front of her body pressing into his back as she hugged him. He hummed softly, loving the feeling of Hermione's breasts against his body, no matter how many layers of clothing were between them.

"I think I'm going to go down to the lake after breakfast," Hermione said, still hugging Harry and enjoying the feel of his warm body against her arms, "Take a bath and probably swim for a while."

Harry smiled, hearing Hermione's desire for him to go along in her voice, "That sounds great," He lifted the pans of cooked food off the stove, feeling Hermione break her embrace and move away to give him room to work. He peeked at the biscuits, seeing they weren't quite ready yet. "Mind if I come?" He asked needlessly while dishing the sausages out of the pan before picking one up and taking a bite from it, turning around to face Hermione. He saw her eye the sausage he was holding and smiled, offering it out to her where she smiled back before stepping in and taking a bite.

"Of course," Hermione said with a beautiful smile, swallowing the bite of sausage Harry had fed her, "You promised we wouldn't split up again, remember?" She, of course, knew that Harry hadn't forgotten their conversation from the night before.

Harry hummed as he finished the last bite of the sausage, reaching his hand out to Hermione's side, where he gently pulled her into a close embrace, "How could I ever forget?" He whispered as he captured Hermione's mouth in a sweet, slightly greasy lipped kiss.

After a delicious breakfast of buttered biscuits, fried eggs, and sausage, the couple spent some time doing the dishes and generally cleaning up around the tent before heading to the lake. It was well after noon when they came out of the tent, the pair walking side by side for the short trip to the edge of the water, fingers laced together as they enjoyed the beauty of the day.

Getting to the fallen log on the beach, Harry let go of his hold on Hermione so she could pull out the bottles of soap, tossing them into the lake where they would float until they got in. Harry came to stand behind Hermione, stepping up to her after she tossed the bottles in the water and resting his hands in the curves of her sides. Hermione smiled and leaned some of her weight against Harry as she pulled out a couple towels, setting them on the log while she felt Harry's lips brushing over her neck before gently placing a kiss over her pulse point. Hermione hummed as Harry kissed her neck, leaning back into his embrace after setting the towels down. She closed her eyes as Harry explored her neck with his lips, feeling his hands slip under the hem of her shirt as he splayed his fingers possessively over her abdomen.

A deep hum rumbled from Hemione's throat as she enjoyed Harry's touches to her body, breathing rapidly picking up as she felt his hands start to move up over her stomach. She felt the fabric of her shirt collecting around Harry's wrists, the light breeze on the shore playing across the exposed skin of her abdomen as she felt Harry's hands reach her ribs just under her breasts. A gentle moan escaped Hermione's lips when Harry reached her chest, hands caressing her breasts.

Harry smiled as he lifted Hermione's shirt past her chest, hearing her soft moan as he kissed up her neck to her jaw. He felt Hermione turning her face to him as he took a moment to tenderly massage her breasts, letting his fingertips play over her nipples as he angled his head to capture her lips in a deep kiss. He loved the way he felt Hermione reacting to him, her body pressing back against him as she kissed him with a deep passion.

Shifting his hands up Hermione's chest off her breasts, Harry continued to lift her shirt until it he couldn't anymore without Hermione raising her arms. He gently shifted away from Hermione's lips as his eyes drifted open, seeing Hermione's do the same as their gazes locked to each other.

"Ready?" Harry asked softly, seeing Hermione smile and nod.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled again, lifting her arms and letting Harry pull her top free.

Harry stepped in front of Hermione to set her top on the log before reaching down to the hem of his own shirt to quickly strip it off his body. Setting his shirt on top of Hermione's, he turned back to her, smiling as he took in her partial nudity, the nipples of her perky breasts stiff from his touches. A short step and Harry was able to rest his hands on Hermione's sides, seeing her smiling back as she lifted her hands to settle on his shoulders. Harry paused for a moment, remembering the night they first kissed before taking another small step, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her into his embrace, the sides of their heads resting together. He hummed as he felt Hermione's naked breasts press against his bare chest, the feeling of her nude body against his sending a small shiver up his spine, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck as they stood together in the warm embrace.

Turning his head a little after a moment, Harry pressed a kiss to the bone behind Hermione's ear before shifting his head back, feeling her shift back as well. Harry turned his face into hers, their lips brushing together before he firmly pressed into hers in a heated kiss. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione, pulling her against his body as their tongues came together to deepen the kiss, feeling her hanging onto him like a lifeline.

Lips coming apart, Harry kept his eyes closed while he playfully nuzzled his nose against Hermione's. "Let's get in the water," Harry whispered, his breath teasing Hermione's lips as they held their faces close. He gradually started letting his hands slip down Hermione's back, feeling her nod slightly.

"Mm, that sounds good," Hermione smiled and whispered back, feeling Harry's hands making their way down her back.

"Mhm, yes it does," Harry smirked as he hummed back, his fingers easily sliding under the hem of Hermione's pajamas as his hands slipped past her waist. Feeling the firm cheeks of Hermione's ass fill his hands, Harry gently squeezed, hearing her hum before he felt her arms around his neck loosen as she leaned back from him a short way.

"Hey," Hermione said gently as she focused on Harry, seeing him open his eyes to her in question to her as she pulled her face back, "I don't want to have sex in the water again, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Harry nodded. He couldn't say he wasn't a little surprised, but he was just as happy to spend the afternoon swimming and relaxing in the lake with Hermione. Harry smirked a little, seeing Hermione smile curiously back at him, "At least you didn't ask me not to touch you."

Hermione chuckled, acutely aware of Harry's hands on her ass, "I'd never ask that," she grinned as she leaned back in, humming with the press of her lips to Harry's. She felt his hands move up just slightly from his grasp on her ass, pushing the hem of her pajamas down her hips and past her ass to the point where they could fall freely down her legs to the ground. With her pajamas gathered around her ankles, leaving her body free of clothing, Hermione subtly started pulling her feet from her sandals while locked in a deep kiss with Harry. Feeling that her feet were free of her shoes, Hermione gently pulled away from the kiss, loosening her arms around Harry's neck.

"Race to the water?" Hermione playfully challenged, an innocent smile on her lips as she dropped her arms around Harry's neck to be holding on by her fingers.

Harry chuckled and nodded, "Okay, sure," He said with a grin.

"Okay…" Hermione drew out the word and grinned deviously back as she got ready, "Go!" She suddenly shouted, turning in Harry's grasp and easily breaking it as she stepped out of her pajamas and started running to the lake.

"Hey!" Harry shouted after Hermione after a split second of shock, "Cheater!" He called out to her with a laugh in his voice, all while trying to kick off his shoes and pants and chase after her even as she started splashing into the water.

Harry finally got his shoes off, watching Hermione dive headfirst into the water after wading a few feet in. Harry reached the edge of the water as Hermione surfaced, seeing her slick her wet hair back on her head out of her face.

"You cheated!" Harry playfully called his accusation out over the water, hearing the beautiful sound of Hermione's genuine laughter return. He was still jogging quickly to catch up when he splashed into the water, feeling his splashes spraying up his body and gasping as he stuttered to a stop with the water halfway up his calves.

"What's wrong?" Hermione called worriedly to Harry, beginning to swim back to the shore.

"You didn't tell me the water was so cold!" Harry called back, starting to take small steps deeper into the lake.

Hermione was closer to the shore now, able to touch the bottom with her toes, "The water itself isn't actually that cold," She told him, treading water while balancing on the balls of her feet touching the lake bed, "You're just hot from being in the tent and under the sun." She smiles sweetly at him, watching in amusement as he timidly continued into the water. "If you'd just hurry up and get in you'd feel much better,"

Harry looked up at Hermione from where he'd been watching his step on the lake bed, about to retort but being caught short when he saw a devious smirk on Hermione's lips. "No." Harry shook his head, stopping in place as he saw Hermione start slowly coming closer, "Don't," He warned, seeing Hermione's cupped hand come halfway out of the water.

"I'm only helping," Hermione said in a deceptively sweet tone just before pushing her hand forward, sending a spray of water at Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted too late, flinching away and gasping as the cold water hit him. He stood in place for a second, shocked at how cold it was, before looking back up at her. "_Oh_" He responded with a laugh, "you're _so_ gonna get it!" He shouted, diving into the water toward Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as Harry lunged toward her, a playful shriek escaping her lips as she turned to try and escape deeper into the water. With her delayed reaction and Harry's quickness, he easily caught her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back against him. Hermione tried to catch her breath through her laughing, figuring Harry was going to dunk her, but he seemed to just be holding onto her, laughing along as he hugged her from behind.

Catching his breath, Harry pressed a kiss to the side of Hermione's neck while flattening his palms against her stomach, holding her body against his in the intimate moment.

"I thought you were gonna get me." Hermione teased in a soft voice, smiling as Harry kissed her neck, settling her hands over his.

"I've got you, don't I?" Harry responded, matching Hermione's gentle tone as he kissed her cheek.

"You do have me." Hermione murmured, closing her eyes and relaxing into Harry.

Arms wrapped around Hermione as the two of them stood nearly shoulder-deep in the water, letting it cool their bodies from the heat of the day, Harry's mind went back to the night before, cuddling with Hermione after making her orgasm and the thoughts he had. He felt his heart swell with love as he gently and playfully nuzzled the side of Hermione's head. He felt like it was the right time, with the tranquility of the lake and the beauty of the surrounding woods under the gorgeous summer sun, it was perfect.

"I love you, Hermione," Harry whispered, voice quiet but clear and certain. He felt Hermione react, her face turning toward his as she gently twisted her body in his arms to turn around to him. Loosening his arms around Hermione, Harry saw a brightness in her eyes as he met them, feeling her turning to face him.

"I love you, too," Hermione said back, a smile growing as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Harry pulled Hermione tighter to him as they kissed, trailing his kisses down from her lips to her neck, hearing her hum as she tilted her head back for him. Shifting his hands down Hermione's back, Harry cupped Hermione's ass as he started growing horny, passionately kissing her neck as he held her naked body close.

"Harry..." Hermione breathily said his name as she felt him stiffening against her. Harry hummed through his lips against her neck in reply. "Not in the water," She reminded, even though she was feeling turned on from the kisses to her neck.

"Right," Harry nodded to himself, ceasing his kisses to Hermione's neck as he fruitlessly tried to stop being turned on by her. "We should probably get clean now?" He said, more of a question than a statement, holding a little hope that Hermione might change her mind.

"That's a good idea," She replied, a small smile on her lips as she heard the want in Harry's voice, enjoying how it made her feel so incredibly attractive and desirable.

"Okay," Harry conceded, letting Hermione go with one last kiss to her cheek.

Harry felt relaxed for a while while he swam in the lake with Hermione, swimming and playing in the water with her after bathing, they were both laughing and having a good time in the lake as they let the afternoon heat pass them by. After a while of splashing and chasing each other, the pair were relaxing floating on their backs a few inches from each other, letting the time pass in comfort as they floated weightlessly on the surface of the water.

Harry was feeling peaceful next to Hermione, their hands occasionally brushing as they floated, letting each other know they were still close. With his eyes closed and ears under the water, he let all sensations other than the feeling of Hermione's small ripples in the water be blocked out.

It was blissful and somehow freeing, floating naked in the water next to the girl he loved. Until he felt his hairs rise on end and the uneasy sensation of being watched, opening his eyes, being naked suddenly felt more revealing than relaxing. Looking over, as he started moving to stand on the lake bed, Harry hoped it was just Hermione watching him, but he saw her still floating on her back, face calm and carefree as she relaxed.  
Standing back on his feet, Harry found himself facing the far shore, quickly scanning it with his eyes and finding nothing obvious.

"Harry?" Harry heard Hermione say, sensing her starting to get up as well, "What is it?" She asked, looking at Harry and recognizing his worried expression.

"I..." Harry faltered, shaking his head. He wasn't sure how to respond. The sensation of being watched had passed, but he still held an uneasy feeling in his gut. "I don't know," He turned to Hermione, who'd been looking at him, "Nothing, I guess." He shrugged, seeing the unconvinced look in Hermione's expression.

Hermione nodded after a moment of studying Harry, "Okay," She started wading over to him, "We've been out here a while, why don't we head in?"

Harry could see that she was still concerned, and was brought back to the similar feeling he'd had the night before, but didn't want to upset Hermione. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," He smiled gently at her, extending his hand as she drew closer, lacing their fingers together as they waded back to shore.

"I'm feeling hungry for lunch," Hermione said as they were drying themselves on the shore, "How does a picnic sound? I saw a nice clearing not far from the tent as I was casting when we first got here."

Harry looked up and smiled at Hermione, nodding, "That sounds amazing, I'd love that."

"Okay," Hermione grinned back, eyes bright, "Let's get dressed and make some lunch and I'll show you," Harry nodded, walking next to Hermione with his towel over his shoulder back to the tent.


End file.
